


Kávéfőző

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: Graceful Playboys [1]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Coffee, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, True Love
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita minden napját kávéval indítja, olykor, amikor nagyon fáradt a sűrű programja miatt, kettővel vagy hárommal is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kávéfőző

**Author's Note:**

> Nem meglepő módon ez kávézás közben jutott eszembe. Szerintetek is a párotok főzi a legfinomabb kávét? ^^"
> 
> A magyar nem az anyanyelvem. Béta: myvision4free.

Reita minden napját kávéval indítja, olykor, amikor nagyon fáradt a sűrű programja miatt, kettővel vagy hárommal is. Szüksége van a reggeli feketére, hogy az agya és a teste megfelelően működjön, pont úgy, mint ahogy a kedves Mustangjának a motorolajra.

Sajnos jó kávét találni Tokióban szinte lehetetlen, ráadásul reggel semmi kedve sincs elhagyni a lakást. Egyszerűen túl kába és álmos még ahhoz is, hogy felöltözzön, nemhogy még több sarkot sétáljon vagy a reggeli csúcsforgalmoban autókázzon egy bögre kávé kedvéért.

Reita öt évvel ezelőtt kezdett kávéfőzőket vásárolni. Kipróbált több márkát az igazán exkluzívtól a legolcsóbbig, és megkóstolt rengeteg féle kávét is; őröltet, instantot, frissen daráltat, ám egyik sem ízlett neki. A tökéletes kávét kereste, olyat, amit gyerekkorában a nagyapja csinált magának, feketén, cukor nélkül és egy cseppnyi tejjel, azt, amiből néha lophatott egy-egy kortyot. A nagymama sajnos nem emlékezett már, milyen kávét ivott az öreg, ahogy a nővére és az édesanyja is elfelejtette már, hiszen soha nem tulajdonítottak neki túl nagy jelentőséget. Reita pedig fanyalogva nyelte le minden áldott reggel a rosszízű feketét éveken keresztül.

Aztán jött Kai. Széles, idióta vigyorral az arcán besétált az életébe, és mielőtt Reita feleszmélhetett volna, elfoglalta a konyháját. Reita egyáltalán nem örült neki, hiszen azóta a lakásban folyton olajszag terjengett és hullámosak lettek a falán a poszterek, mert a páraelszívó sem bírta szusszal a főzőmaratonokat, amiket Kai rendezett. A férfi egy hét után már azon gondolkodott, hogy egyszerűen kidobja a másikat a lakásából. Utólag már örül, hogy nem tette.

Két hete lakott ott Kai, amikor először főzte le ő a reggeli kávét. Nem Reita drága Koreából importált, többfunkciós kávégépét használta - talán mert nem tudta, talán mert máshoz volt szokva -, hanem egy ósdi kis kotyogót, aminek az alja megfeketedett, a füle pedig rozsdás volt a sok használattól. Mit sem törődve Reita tiltakozásával egy kanál cukrot is belecsempészett a tej mellett, és egy csók kíséretében nyomta a másik kezébe. A férfi fanyalogva kortyolt bele a forró italba, hogy egy pillanattal később olyan széles mosoly terüljön szét az arcán, ami vetekedett Kaiéval.

A kávé tökéletes volt. Finomabb, mint a nagypapáé. Reita fel is hagyott a kávéfőzők vásárlásával, azok ma már elcsomagolva álltak az egyik kredenc mélyén, érintetlenül. Kávézóba sem jár, és nem keresi az áruház polcain a kávékülönlegességeket, hiszen már megtalálta azt, amit keresett.

Reita minden napját kávéval indítja, olykor kettővel vagy hárommal is, hiszen Kai főzi a legfinomabb kávét a világon. Mindegy, hogy mivel, mindegy, hogy milyen kávét, az mindig tökéletes. Talán azért, mert Kai maga is tökéletes, idióta vigyor és romokban heverő konyha ide vagy oda.


End file.
